1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection screen, and, more particularly, to a high-definition sound-absorbing screen that is capable of performing a function of absorbing acoustic sound, a function of highly reflecting an image incident on the screen, and a function of transmitting an image incident on the screen with high definition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a screen image is used in churches or concert halls as a background image.
Recently, there has been an increase in installing a screen at the rear of a stage for praise worships, singers' recitals, orchestra concerts, and speeches so as to provide a background image.
An image and acoustic sound have the same physical characteristics, such as reflection and diffusion.
Consequently, the use of a screen having high reflexibility is required to provide a bright image. However, the screen having such high reflexibility also reflects a large amount of acoustic sound with the result that a noise phenomenon due to the reflection of the acoustic sound may occur.
The reflection of the acoustic sound is prevented by using a screen having low reflexibility. In this case, however, the brightness of an image is reduced, and therefore, the image may become unclear.
In other words, the reflection of the acoustic sound is proportional to the brightness of the image.